Sekkou, mission ect
by sabaKu-no-dark-neKo-chan
Summary: Yaoi!Yaoi! et lemon en prévision! Naruto est un espion qui travaille pour le G.E.N.I.N, une association ultrasecrète qui s'occupe de divers dossiers. Naruto se voit confier la mission la plus dure et la plus pénible de toute son existance: Protége Uchiha
1. Mission

**Sekkou, mission ect**

Title : Sekkou, mission ect

Auteure: sabaku-no-dark-neko-chan

Disclaimer :

moi : Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura (merci seigneur!), Ino, Kiba, Kakashi, Iruka, Gaara (snif), Shikamaru, Neji,….

(Naruto arrive avec une casserole d'un air menaçant)

Moi :…et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas…

Naruto : t'étais obliger de presque tous les nommer! Si je ne m'étais pas pointé on y serait encore!

Moi :…j'aime la précision….

Naruto : mouais on a remarqué!

(l'auteure et Naruto qui se chamaille en arrière plan)

Sasuke :…on commence la fic…..

Sekkou(1), mission ect : chapitre 1 

Naruto était sur le toit d'un immeuble, accroupis sur le bord d'une fenêtre dont il regardait à l'intérieur. Il avait sur ses genoux, un ordinateur portable. Sur l'écran, défilaient un suite de chiffres. Il était en train de pirater le système informatique de l'immeuble. Il regarda sa montre ; 11 :55pm, plus que cinq minutes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout bon sang, dit-il à peine audiblement.

Avouez que vous voudriez bien savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Qu'est-ce qu'un jeune homme de 16 ans, habillé de noir, pouvait-il bien faire sur un toit à une heure aussi tardive avec, dans son sac à dos noir, tout le nécessaire pour entrer par infraction dans n'importe quel bâtiment. Braquer une banque? Bien sûr que non!

Le garçon blond était un espion d'infiltration. Il était, en ce moment même, en train de surveiller une organisation qui avait pour but de répandre le chaos à l'échelle nationale…très symphatique ces mecs…vraiment…ils étaient en tout et pour tout 7. Chacun dirigeait son propre groupe de terroriste à sa manière.

12 :00pm. L'attention du blond se redirigea vers l'ordinateur. Il tapa un code sur le clavier et appuya sur la touche ''ENTER''. Le kitsune esquissa un léger sourire. Les lumière du bâtiement s'éteignirent et les portes et les fenêtre se verrouillèrent automatiquement. Toute sauf celle par laquelle le jeune homme observait ses opposants.

'' Les voilà pris au piège…'', pensa-t-il, un air satisfait sur son visage. ''reste plus qu'à les cueillir''

Il ouvrit son sac à dos et en sortit un câble et un harnais (enfin tout le nécessaire dont il avait besoin). Il fixa le câble à la fenêtre et entreprit une longue descente. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il se débarrassa du harnais. Il se dirrigea silencieusement vers ses ennemis, panniqués, et…

JE VOUS AVAIS ORDONNÉ DE NOUS ATTENDRE!

mais…

PAS DE MAIS, UZUMAKI!

Naruto se trouvait maintenant dans le bureau de sa supérieure, Tsunade. Il était debout devant son bureau tandis que elle était derrière son bureau. On pouvait lire la colère et la frustration sur son visage. Pourquoi lui passait-elle un savon? Parce que, comme à son habitude, le kitsune avait désobéit aux ordres.

Vous étiez sensé attendre les renforts! Pas de vous la jouer solo!

Mais chef! Je pouvait parfaitement m'occuper de cette mission tout seul! C'était d'un ennuis! Ces mecs se prétendaient capable de dominer le monde! Laisser moi rire!

C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici! Et quand je donne un ordre vous devez y obéir!

Je voudrait faire les choses moi même! J'aime travailler en solo!

Tsunade se massa les tempe et son regard se posa sur l'un des dossiers qui recouvraient son bureau. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage.

Très bien…

Hein, fit le blond, perdu

Très bien, je vais te donner une mission individuelle. Tu aura carte blanche. Tu sera l'unique responsable., dit-elle d'une voix calme.

L'information pris un certain temps avant de parvenir au cerveau du blond.

QUOI! C'EST VRAI! GÉNIAL! C'EST TROP GÉNIAL, fit Naruto en sautant partout à la grande exaspération de Tsunade.

En quoi est-ce que cela consiste, fit le blond, qui avait arrêté de sauter, sérieusement

Et bien…, fit Tsunade dont le sourire s'élargisait de plus en plus…

Naruto se tenait debout et fixait visiblement quelque chose. Il avait l'air agacé. Furieux et agacé.

Vous vous moquez de moi, grogna ce dernier en se tournant vers Tsunade et en pointant se qui semblait le mettre hors de lui.

Hey! C'est toi qui a demander à avoir une mission solo, je te signal., dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa volumineuse poitrine.

Oui mais pas **ce **genre de mission! Je ne voulait pas faire de baby-sitting pour un gosse de riches qui fréquente un lycée pour gosses de riches!

Et oui, le jeune Uzumaki et sa supérieure se trouvaient devant un établissement scolaire nommé Konoha High School, l'école privée la plus réputée du pays. Ce qui expliquait l'uniforme que portait présentement notre petit espion : un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche et un veston et une cravate également noirs. C'était l'endroit où se retrouvait les enfants de multimilliardaires, bref comme l'avait dit Naruto : un lycée pour gosses de riches. Si il y avait bien une chose que le blond ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était bien les gens fortuné. Ils se croyaient tellement supérieurs à « la masse».

'' Je suis sûr que ce type sera arrogant et narcissique'', pensa intérieurement le kitsune, boudeur.

Ah…mais si tu crois que tu n'est pas capable de t'en charger…

Naruto lui jeta un regard noir.

'' Bingo…'', pensa la femme en souriant intérieurement. Elle savait où était les points sensibles de son protégé. L'un d'entre eux étant l'orgueil.

Je peux **très** bien m'en charger, siffla-t-il entre ses dents

Tu en es sûr, demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent

BIEN SÛR QUE JE PEUX, hurla l'autre

Très bien, fit-elle en sortant un dossier de sa mallette, alors maintenant on peut passer au choses sérieuse, pousuivit-elle en lui tendant.

''Au boulot Uzumaki…'', pensa Naruto, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il venait de se faire rouler.

À l'intérieur, il y a tout ce dont tu doit savoir sur le fils de nos clients. Ce sont ses parents qui t'ont engagés et c'est là-bas que tu logera tout au long de la mission. Il y a aussi ton emploi du temps pour tes cours et tout le nécessaire. Ah! et tes bouquins sont là dedans, fit-elle en lui lassant un sac à bandoulière sans aucune douceur, On s'est également occuper de ton inscription alors ne t'inquiète pas….des questions?

Non, aucune, soupira le blond

Bien alors, bonne journée!

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'elle l'interpella de nouveau.

Quoi, encore, dit-il sèchement

T'as oublier ton goûter!

-Bon, voyons voir, fit Naruto en feuilletant le dit dossier

Nom : Uchiha (Uchiha hein?) 

**Prénom : **Sasuke

**Âge : 16 ans **(merde on à le même âge!)

**Sexe : **masculin ( le blond roula les yeux, il avait toujours trouver cette information idiote)

**Couleur/ cheveux :** noirs

**Yeux : **noirs

**Activité(s) :** sortir, faire la fête, fréquente souvent un club nommé **The Black hebi **( ça m'étonne à peine…il ne pense qu'à faire la fête… **The Black Hebi **hein? C'est noté…)

Il survola le reste du document rapidement en mémorisant l'essentiel. Il étudierait plus en détail ce fichier lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion. En résumer, ce type avait un frère aîné qui se nommait Itachi. Son grand frère avait refuser de reprendre l'affaire familiale et avait ouvert un bar (le dit « **The Black Hebi **» en question). Son père possédait trois multinationales, une chaîne d'hôtel et un ranch (''que ça?'' pensa sarcastiquement le blond). Sa mère était une chirurgienne esthétique de très reconnue dans le pays.

'' La parfaite petite famille…qu'est-ce que ça dit d'autre?''

**P S : Vous devrez rencontrer le jeune Uchiha dans la salle B415 à 7 :30** ( Ah! Mais c'est dans dix minutes! Je ne sais pas comment m'y rendre!) **il vous y attendra.**

**Bonne chance dans votre quête,**

Tsunade 

Naruto se mis à la recherche de la dite salle B415 et finit par la trouver. Il remercia sa bonne étoile. Il pénétra par la pièce et pu voir, pour la première fois, la personne dont il allait devoir assurer la sécurité : Uchiha Sasuke. Le garçon aux cheveux ébènes leva les yeux vers lui et ne manifesta pas la moindre émotion.

Casse-toi, dit-il en regardant ailleurs, jugeant probablement le blond indigne de son attention, j'attends quelqu'un.

Justement, dit le blond, irrité, c'est moi la personne que tu attends.

Le Uchiha reposa le regard sur lui.

Pardon, fit-il, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait croire le nouveau venu

Je suis celui qui est en charge de ta garde rapprocher. Je suis celui qu'à envoyer le G.E.N.I.N. pour cette mission.

Le G.E.N.I.N.?

Le **G**roupe d'**E**spion et **N**inja **I**nternational et **N**ational .

… il ont confier ma vie entre les mains d'un gosse?

Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour.

Qui c'est que tu traite de gosse!

Et il est bruyant en plus!

HEY!

La ferme baka!

Teme!

Usuratonkashi!

Le blond tenta de retrouver son calme. S'engueuler avec cet idiot ne servirait à rien. Il prit une grande inspiration.

Bon, mon nom est Uzumaki Naruto, espion de type ninja, fit-il en regardant le Uchiha froit dans les yeux.

Uchiha Sasuke, dit Sasuke en maintenant son regard

Il eut un silence pendant lequel chacun dévisageait l'autre et puis….

DDDDDRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNGGG! 

La cloche sonna.

Les cours vont bientôt commencés…, soupira le brun en brisant le contact visuel il se dirigea vers la porte, on commence en français…

Je te suis…, soupira le blond à son tour et emboîtant le pas de l'autre garçon.

''Je sens que la journée va être looooongueee!'', gémit le Kitsune

Sekkou, mission etc, Fin du chapitre 1 : Bon! Voilà le premier chapitre est terminé! Yééé! J'aimerais que vous me laissiez des reviews pour savoir si je devrais continuer d'écrire ma fic! Je ne voudrais pas écrire une fic que personne ne lit… laisser un tout petit mot de rien du tout si vous voulez mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Bref! Je suis aussi ouverte à toute vos suggestion et idée pour les prochain chapitres (je ne sais pas encore combien…).

(1) sekkou veut dire espion


	2. Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha High et le reste

**Sekkou, mission, ect**

Chapitre 2 : **Konoha High, Uchiha Sasuke et le reste**

**Warning : (j'avais oublier lors du premier chappie…) Yaoi! Danger danger!**

**Auteure : sabaku-no-dark-neko-chan**

**ps: j'ai trouver une ma beta reader! je ne connais pas son pseudo pas coeur...**

L'auteure( sautant partout) : j'ai eu des reviews! Naruto! Sasuke! Vous avez vu?

Naruto : …ah…bah oui….

Sasuke :…

L'auteure(arrêtant de se sauter) : Bah quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous avez?

Naruto : ben…ça veut dire qu'il y a des gens assez fous pour lire ta fic…pas très rassurant…

L'auteure(indignée) : hey!

( Naruto et l'auteure qui se disputent (encore) en arrière plan)

Sasuke(en soupirant) : deuxième chapitre…bonne lecture…

Xxx

Naruto regarda par la fenêtre pour la énième fois en soupirant. Le cours auquel il assistait était d'un ennuis…mortel…littéralement… Le professeur, ou plutôt la professeure, était une jeune femme qui se prénommait Kurenai. Elle s'acharnait à expliquer une notion de grammaire « complexe ». Le blond ne voyait en rien en quoi elle pouvait être complexe. Pour, lui, c'était simple comme bonjour.

En fait, notre petit kitsune avait terminé ses études en trois ans. C'était l'un des programme du G.E.N.I.N. ; tous ses agents terminaient leurs études à un très bas âge.

''**Je. m'emmerde.**'', pensa Naruto en faisant des efforts surhumains pour rester éveillé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son sac qui était sur le sol, entrouvert.

'' Et si…je me penchait un peu plus sur l'affaire « Uchiha »?''

Il saisit le dossier en question et reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée.

'' bon…d'accord… la compagnie de Mr Uchiha avait un scientifique qui travaillait pour eux et il voulait recevoir un forte somme pour poussée ses recherche sur la génétique un peu plus loin…Mr Uchiha a refusé…le problème : Ce scientifique était à la tête d'un organisation, l' O.T.O. (a/n :Devinez qui c'est! XD). Donc…la famille à reçue des menaces sur le fait que le plus jeune fils pourrait être victime de « certain petits incidents » s'ils ne versaient pas l'argent. La police craint trop ces mecs pour intervenir…alors Mr et Mme Uchiha ont fait appel à nous, le G.E.N.I.N. Je devrai m'assuré de sa protection au péril de ma vie et blablabla''

**DRIIIIIIINNNNNNGG!**

Naruto sursauta au son de la cloche. Il ramassa ses livres et les rangea dans son sac. Il se retourna pour voir où était son « protégé ».Son sang se figea dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit ce que faisait celui-ci. Il était en train de s'éclipser par la fenêtre, la moitié du corps étant déjà à l'extérieur (ils sont au premier étage). Le kitsune se rua sur le brun en le tirant par sa chemise, le faisant ainsi basculer vers l'arrière et donc, dans les bras de notre espion. Il lança un regard noir au brun qui le lui rendit. Sasuke se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'autre garçon.

« Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu fous! », s'écria celui-ci

« Quoi « hey »! Devrais-je te rappelé que ma mission est de te surveillé et que ça implique d'être constamment avec toi! Où allait tu comme ça, hein? », fit le blond, en colère

« Pour qui te prends tu! Ma mère! »

« Seigneur! Manquerait plus que ça tient! », dit le blond d'un ton sec en se passant la main dans les cheveux, ce qui était chez lui un signe d'un grand agacement.

Les deux garçons s'observèrent pendant un instant. Naruto devant lever légèrement la tête puisque Sasuke était un peu plus grand que lui.

''Je ne suis **pas** petit, c'est lui qui est grand pour son âge'', fut la pensée du blond. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand écart de grandeur entre eux.

« Écoute, je vais te dicter mes règle et toi tu te contentera de les suivre : ce n'est pas plus compliqué. Premièrement : toujours me dire où tu vas et avec qui. »

« …Je ne voit pas pourquoi je le ferai…», fit Sasuke en le défiant du regard

Naruto serra les dents.

''Je savais que ce type serait arrogant, les fils à papa le sont tous!''

« De toute façon je sais que la plupart de tes excursions nocturnes se font au « Black Hebi », fit le blond agacé, ignorant le regard surprit du Uchiha, Deuxièmement : Tu ne sèchera pas les cours tant que je serai responsable de toi . Finalement :ne pas prendre de risques inutiles, s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soir : je suis un homme mort. Pigé? »

Le Uchiha eut un sourire goguenard.

« Mmm… donc… si tu me lâche des yeux une seconde, tu pourrait avoir de grands ennuis? »

Naruto se raidit. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile avait en tête!

« Oui , mais ça n'arrivera pas, tu peux me croire sur parole. »

« Donc…tu vas me surveiller constamment, me suivre partout sans arrêt? » , poursuivit-il en s'avançant vers le kitsune tel un prédateur devant sa proie. Le blond eu pour réflexe de reculer mais son dos heurta quelque chose; un mur.

'' Mais à quoi il joue ce teme!''

« exact. », répondit Naruto

Le Uchiha se trouvait maintenant tellement près du blond qu'il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur. Il se penchant et murmura à son oreille, d'un ton séducteur :

« Et bien…on peut dire que ce sera une expérience…intéressante… »

Ces simples mots firent frissonner l'autre garçon. Il ne se rendit compte que le brun s'était éloigner que lorsqu'il annonça que les cours de math commençait dans deux minutes.

« AH MERDE! », paniqua le blond en traînant le Uchiha vers le dit cours de mathématique.

Xxx

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Enfin…si on veut. Premièrement, il y avait ce prof bizarre, Hatake Kakashi. C'était un homme assez jeune, aux cheveux argenté et donc la moitié du visage était couvert d'un bandana noir. Il avait toujours à la main un livre à la couverture orange qui avait pour nom « Icha Icha Paradise »…un livre qui normalement ne devrait pas se retrouver dans un endroit comme la respectable Konoha High school…selon Naruto du moins. Puis il y avait ce professeur d'histoire, Umino Iruka. Au premier abord, il semblait calme et posé mais dès que quelque chose dérangeait son cours, il devenait hystérique. Puis il avait le cours d'anglais, donné par Miss Anko. Naruto avait deux mots pour la décrire : sadique et dérangée. Elle lui avait lancé un bouquin en pleine figure sous prétexte qu'il ne l'écoutait pas (un dictionnaire anglais-français, plus précisément). Complètement folle cette femme.

L'heure du déjeuner était finalement arrivée et tous les étudiants se dirigeaient maintenant vers la cafétéria. Naruto marchait à côté de Sasuke, en silence, portant son déjeuner dans ses mains. Le brun, lui, discutait avec un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs aux yeux blancs répondant au nom de Hyuuga Neji. Ils furent vite rejoint par deux autres des leurs copains, Nara Shikamaru et Inuzuka Kiba. Ils parlaient tous d'une précédente soirée chez une certaine Hinata, un succès à ce qu'ils en disaient. Le kitsune roula les yeux. Ce types ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser!

« Sasuke, fit Kiba en se retournant vers l'interpellé, tu ne nous as pas présenté ton nouveau petit ami! », poursuivit-il d'un ton moqueur en pointant le blond du pouce.

Naruto se retourna brusquement vers lui.

« Je ne suis pas **son **petit ami », dit-il lentement, d'un ton menaçant

« Alors? Tu est le petit ami de qui? », demanda Inuzuka d'un ton espiègle

« De personne! »

« oh…t'est célibataire! Bienvenu dans le club! Mais avec Uchiha dans les parages, ça ne durera pas longtemps », pouffa-t-il

**Qu'est-. ce .que. ça . voulait. dire. merde**. J'insiste sur le mot **merde.**

« Ne t'en fait pas, dit calmement Neji sans même le regarder, Kiba aime bien se foutre de la gueule des gens… »

« C'est bon à savoir. », marmonna le kitsune.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de la cantine et y pénétrèrent enfin. À peine furent-ils entrer qu'ils furent entourés par une marée de jeunes filles en chaleur (A/N : désolée mais c'est comme ça que je les décrit mdr! Elles sont désespérantes!) clamant toutes un seul nom : celui du Uchiha. Naruto cligna plusieures fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé.

« Sasukeeeeee-kunnnnn! », fit une fille aux cheveux **roses **aux yeux verts(remarquez l'accent sur le rose), d'une voix suraiguë

''**Ses. cheveux :affreux.**'', pensant le blond, à peine remis du choc ''rat de marée ''

« Voudrais-tu t'asseoir à notre table , demanda une fille à la longue queue de cheval blonde, Aller! Dit oui, fit-elle en le suppliant carrément.

L'attitude de ces filles dégoûtait le blond. Elles passaient pour une bande de groupies sans cervelle et dont l'unique obsession était : Uchiha Sasuke.

''Trouvez-vous une vie, merde!'', pensa Naruto en roulant des yeux. Ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille prénommée Sakura.

« Qui c'est celui-là? »,demanda-t-elle dédaigneusement. Elle n'avait même pas daigner posé la question au blond et c'était adresser à son '' Sasukeeeeee-kunnnnn''

« Il s'appelle Naruto, répondit Sasuke, maintenant dégage Sakura. Je ne veux pas être à la même table que toi. »

Les groupies s'éloignèrent certaine avec un air déçu sur le visage et d'autre qui semblait littéralement en pleine dépression.

« Cette école est dingue », dit le kitsune entre ses dents

Ils finirent par se choisir une table et commencèrent à manger leur repas. Naruto ouvrit son bento et en sortit…(a/n : un peu de suspense…) des ramens au miso. Il les mangea dans un temps éclair, laissant les autres sans voix.

« Comment fais-tu pour manger aussi ce truc si vite? », dit le Uchiha, incrédule.

Le blond haussa les épaules. Il devait fréquemment, à cause de son horaire peu orthodoxe, manger à toute hâte. Cela signifiait également qu'il n'avait pas le temps de bien cuisiner. C'est là qu'intervenaient les ramens : c'était simple et vite à préparer. Il ne fallait que rajouter une tasse d'eau. Vive les ramens!

«Premièrement je peux pas croire que tu puisse manger ce truc … », fit Sasuke en regardant le bol vide.

« ''Ce truc'', comme tu dis, ça s'appelle des ramens et c'est **très** bon »

« Pff! »

« Comment ça ''pff!'' »

Et ainsi que ce déroula toute l'heure du déjeuner pour le jeune Uchiha et Le jeune Uzumaki. De leur côté, Neji, Kiba et Shikamaru avaient une discussion ma foi…intéressante.

« Mais vous les avez vu un peu… toujours en train de se chamailler ces deux-là…c'est trop galère… » fit Shikamaru

« C'est désespérant… », soupira Neji, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux fermés. Une grande irritation se lisant sur son visage.

« En fait, fit Kiba en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au deux autres (Sasuke et Naruto), ils agissent comme deux mâle alpha »

« deux…mâle…alpha… », fit le Hyuuga

« Mais de quoi tu parles! », s'enquit son autre vis-à-vis

« Vous savez, comme chez les loups. Quand deux mâle alpha se rencontre, il se battent sans arrêt, pour prendre le territoire de l'autre ou bien… »

« tu compare Sasuke et Naruto à des bêtes! », le coupa le garçons aux yeux blancs

« Kiba, commença Shikamaru, ton amour pour l'espèce canine est quelque peu inquiétante… »

et ainsi se déroula toute l'heure du déjeuner pour les trois autres garçon…

Xxx

Naruto était à bord d'une voiture rouge de sport décapotable, à la place du passager. Sasuke conduisait, un air renfrogner sur le visage. Les cours avaient pris fin (au grand soulagement de notre petit blond préféré) et le jeune Uchiha, comme à son habitude avait voulu sortir en boîte et faire d'autre trucs plaisants (a/n : sans commentaires). Cependant, Naruto s'y était objecter fortement. Il voulait d'abord déballé ses affaires (qui se trouvaient déjà chez son hôte) et ensuite étudier plus en profondeur le « dossier Uchiha »

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un manoir **immense. **Et quand je dit immense, je veux dire **IMMENSE. **Naruto en resta muet de stupéfaction. La brique de la « maison » était sombre et les volets des multiples fenêtres étaient noirs. Il y avait une haute grille noire qui entourait toute la demeure. Elle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le véhicule. Le Uchiha en sortit, faisant claquer la portière, mais le blond resta assis là, observant la demeure avec de grands yeux

« Ne reste pas planter là baka », dit Sasuke, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Naruto sortit finalemt de son état de transe et retrouva sa mobilité. Il sortit de la voiture en poussant un soupir à en fendre l'âme.

''Tu t'imaginais quoi? Que sa maison serait minuscule? Ce que tu peux être bête Uzumaki!'', se gronda intérieurement le dit Uzumaki

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil au manoir et soupira de nouveau.

« Qui a-t-il? », demanda Sasuke quelque peu intrigué.

« Le périmètre à couvrir est beaucoup plus important que je ne le pensais… »

« Ton problème… »

« Je te ferai remarquer que si des intrus réussissent à s'infiltrer chez toi, c'est toi qui sera la cible de leur attaque, monsieur ''j'en-ai-rien-à-faire'' », dit sèchement Naruto

Le brun haussa les épaules, un air de total indifférence sur son visage, ce qui énerva encore plus le kitsune. Sasuke se dirigea vers l'entrée de son ''humble'' demeure et invita son garde du corps à faire de même. Naruto roula des yeux et le suivit sans enthousiasme.

''Je **hais** ce type'', fut la dernière pensée du blond avant de pénétrer dans le manoir Uchiha.

xxx

Sekkou, mission ect, fin chapitre 2 : Yé! Un autre chapitre de complété! Et j'ai eu des reviews! Chouette! Je ne m'attendait pas à en avoir! Sérieux! Pas aussi vite en tout cas! Je suis super contente! Vive les reviews! Mais vous savez ce qui me rend encore plus heureuse? C'est que l'auteure de l'une de mes fic française préférée m'est reviwer (ce verbe n'existe pas mais je m'en tape!) qui est elle :nulle autre que lunny! L'auteure de Chambre 624! Je suis super heureuse! Je t'en pris, continue ta fic toi aussi! J'aimerais remercier aussi toute celle qui mon reviewer! Vous m'encourager énormément! Dans ce chapitre on a pu voir un mini mini moment yaoi, je sais même pas si on peu appeler ça comme ça…peu importe… je veux que cette fic soit du SasuNaru, et donc faire passer Sasuke pour un pervert…j'ai quelques idées entête!mdr! Et je peux vous assurer qu'il rendra notre petit Kitsune complètement dingue! Promis juré!

Sur ce, je vous salue!

Sabaku-no-dark-neko-chan


	3. I Write Sins not Tragedies

**Sekkou, mission etc : **

**chapitre 3 :**_ Iwrite sins not tragedies…_

L'auteure : Yatta! J'ai eu des nouveaux reviews! Merci beaucoup chers(e) lecteurs(trices) !

(Regarde autour d'elle, cherchant visiblement quelque chose) C'est pas à ce moment là que Naruto-baka-kun arrive et qu'on commence à s'engueuler?

(Sasuke et Naruto arrivent en courrant et se cachent derrière l'auteure)

L'auteur (désarçonée par le comportement étrange des deux garçons) : mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive?

Naruto (pointant du doigt Sasuke) : Tout est de ta faute Sasuke !!

Sasuke (haussant un sourcil, légèrement agacé) : Et puis-je savoir en quoi est-ce de ma faute?

Naruto : Ne joues pas au plus malin avec moi!

Sasuke : Je n'ai même pas besoin de jouer pour l'être baka.

Naruto : qu- !

L'auteure (les coupant) : Allez-vous enfin m'expliquer !?

(Le sol se mit soudainement à trembler, quelque chose s'approcha de notre auteure et de notre couple)

Sasuke (blême) : Oh non…

Naruto (blême) : ''Elles'' arrivent…

L'auteure (moitier-énervée, moitier-effrayée) Qui ca ''elles'' ?!?!

Naruto et Sasuke (d'une même voix et recommencant à courir) : Les Fangirls !!!

L'auteure (prenant ses jambes à son cou, ne voulant pas être piétinée par cette bande de dégénérées) : Au secours! Help!

(Gaara sort d'on ne sait ou et regarde l'auteure, Naruto et Sasuke se faire poursuivre, d'un air impassible (comme toujours…))

Gaara : … Chapitre trois…

(regarde toujours la scène, avec un sourire sadique) Vous croyez qu'ils vont survivre…?

xxx-------------------------------------------------------xxx

Naruto's Pov 

Wow. Si le manoir des Uchiha semblait être grand et imposant à l'extérieur, il l'était à l'intérieur! Après avoir pénétré à l'intérieur de ce palace, mon hôte me fit visiter un peu. Je mémorisai l'emplacement de chaque pièce, cela me servirait pour établir le plan du manoir…

Rendu à l'étage, il me désigna ma chambre. La pièce était douillette. Il y avait une tablette de travail, une bibliothèque, un canapé et un lit…énorme. Je résistai à l'envie de sauter dessus. En plus la porte par laquelle nous étions entrés dans la pièce, il y en avait deux autres. Une sur le mur gauche et une autre sur le mur droit. Je regardai les portes, un air intrigué sur le visage. Air qui ne dû échapper au Uchiha car il me dit :

« La porte de droite mène à la salle d'entraînement (il a une salle d'entraînement??), c'est là ou tu pourra également déposé tout ton matériel bizarre »

« Et la porte de gauche? », demandais-je en ignorant le commentaire sur mon matériel.

« C'est la salle de bain…elle relie nos deux chambres » fit- il avec un sourir...pervers?? Il jeta un regard au kitsune de haut en bas.

'' Mais! C'est quoi ce sourire! Hey! Il serait pas entrain de me reluquer par hasard?!'', pensa le kitsune.

« Ah..bon…d'accord. Maintenant, si tu me permets, je dois bosser alors …», fi-je en essayant de cacher ma nervosité.

« Très bien, je vais dans ma chambre pour étudier. Ah, avant que j'oublis, le dîner est servi a 18h30 », fit-il en sortant, à mon plus grand soulagement.

Je commençai à déballer mes affaires et m'installai au petit bureau pour commencer à travailler sur le système de sécurité du manoir…

Sasuke' Pov Intéressant…tout cela serait très intéressant… 

La première fois que je l'avait vu, j'avais cru que ce n'était qu'un petit nouveau qui avait perdu son chemin dans les nombreux corridors de KH. Je lui avais jeter un bref regard. J'avais eu alors l'occasion d'observer ses cheveux blond tellement pâles, ses yeux saphirs et sa peau couleur cuivrée. Je m'étais alors dis que je m'arrangerais pour éventuellement passer un peu de temps de ''qualité'' avec lui… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Qu'elle fut ma surprise lordqu'il m'annonça qu'il était mon garde du corps, l'espions G.E.N.I.N. Une surprise forte agréable cela dit…

Je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il était du genre susceptible…à mon plus grand amusement… Je crois que le mettre hors de lui sera l'une de mes activité favorite…et puis, lorsque l'on se disputait, j'étais le centre de son attention, non?

Mmmm…oui, je crois que je vais bien apprécier cette situation…j'en vient presque à remercier L'O.T.O…erm..presque…ils en veulent tout de même à ma peau.

Je m'assis à mon bureau en soupirant. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de bosser…rah! Je m'emmerde déjà et je n'ai pas encore ouvert mes bouquins! J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avec Naruto…mmm…mais comment attirer son attention…réfléchis Uchiha, réfléchis…mes yeux se posèrent sur un objet en particulier. Un sourir malicieux étira mes lèvres…

Xxx fin des povs xxX

Naruto, assis à son bureau, tapait quelques données sur son clavier, un air d'extrême concentration peint sur ses fins traits. L'écran de son portable affichait un plan détaillé de la résidence Uchiha. De temps à autre, il inscrivait quelques notes sur un calpin disposé à côté de lui. Tout était calme et silencieux quand….

I'D CHIME IN WITH A '' HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF CLOSING A GODDAMN DOOR?! ''

Le soudain éclat sonore le fit sursauter et faire un bond de 10 mètres. Sa respiration était maintenant irrégulière. Il tenta de reprendre son soufle.

NO IT'S MUCH BETTER TO FACE THESE KINDS OF THINGS WITH A SENSE OF POISE AND RATIONALITY.

Le blond se retourna lentement, rageant vers la salle de bain (et donc la chambre de Uchiha puisque leurs chambres étaient reliées par cette pièce). Il se rua vers la dite pièce, la traversa et ouvrit la dernière porte à la volée.

I'D CHIME IN WITH A '' HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF CLOSING A GODDAMN DOOR?!

Le Uchiha se tenait à plat ventre sur son lit, feuilletant un quelconque magazine, sa tête se balançant au rythme de la musique.

« BAISSE-CE-PUTIN-DE-VOLUME !!! », s'époumona le Kitsune, rouge de colère.

Sasuke's POV 

C'était trop facile… vraiment trop facile…j'eus un sourire satisfait. J'adore le mettre hors de lui…

Fin pov 

« Quoi?, fit innoçament le brun, qu'est-ce que tu dis? Je ne t'entens pas »

Le blond lui jeta un regard meutrier avant de se diriger vers la source de tout ce raffut : la chaîne stéréo. Il appuya sur le bouton '' Off '' puis se retourna de manière menaçante vers Sasuke.

« Comment-peux-tu-supporter-un-tel-boucan ?», siffla Naruto entre ses dents et articulant chaque mot.

« … », fit l'autre en haussant les épaules en se relevant.

« J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque!»

« Oh, fit Sasuke d'un ton moqueur, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer…espèce de froussard! »

Les derniers mots du Uchiha eurent l'effet d'une gifle sur le Kitsune.

« JE NE SUIS PAS UN FROUSSARD, ESPÈCE DE TEME !! » cria-t-il en se plantant devant son vis-à-vis.

Sasuke eut un sourir moqueur. Il s'approcha de lui, éliminant ainsi la distance quasi-inexistante qui les séparait et, sans prévenir, plaqua le kitsune sur un mur décoré d'une affiche d'un groupe inconnu du blond (en fait c'est une affiche de Atreyu mais Naruto ne les connaît pas alors…). Sasuke enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond, humant son odeur.

« Tu es vraiment mignon lorsque tu es en colère» susura le Uchiha à l'oreille de Naruto, la lèchant au passage…

« Qu'est-ce que tu mmmphf !! », commença à s'énerver le blond, quelque peu mal à l'aise, mais des lèvres scèlerent les siennes, coupant cours à ses protestations.

Naruto équarquilla les yeux, un mélange de surprise et d'horreur se reflétant dans ceux-ci. Il appuya ses mains sur le torse du brun et tenta de s'en écarter. Il est généralement difficile de créer une quelquonque distance entre son opposant et soi-même lorsque l'ont est pressé fermemant contre un mur par celui-ci…(plus précisément par les hanches)

Sasuke passa sa langue sur les lèvres de sa proie. Il les suçota un peu, puis en froça l'entrée. Il commença à '' explorer '' la bouche du blond. Naruto cessa de ce débattre et s'abandonna graduellement au baiser. Il ferma doucement les yeux et passa l'une de ses mains sur la nuque du brun, et l'autre dans ses cheveux ébènes.

(toc toc toc)

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte, faisant sursauter Naruto. Embrassant toujours le blond, Sasuke émit un léger grognement d'agacement. Il s'écarta du garçon (qui était légèrement haletant hum hum ), se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? », demanda-t-il sèchement à son interlocuteur.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi Sasuke, fit un jeune homme au cheveux noir jet, aux yeux écarlates et ayant une ressemblance frappante avec Sasuke. Il jeta un regard au blond aux joues teintées de rose et qui essayait de rependre son souffle, puis demanda avec un sourire en coin : « Je dérange peut-être?»

-Fin du chapitre 3-

NOTE IMPORTANTE : je sais que le chapitre est court et j'en suis désolée mais il est essentiel pour la fic et je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir poster plus tôt mais j'étais déprimée car c'est pas toujours la joie chez moi. J'avais aussi des difficultés académiques. Puis plus récemment il y a eu de la mortalité dans ma famille : la cousine de mon oncle, le mari de celle-ci et le frère de son mari sont tous les trois morts écrasés par un viaduc. Leur fils est maintenant orphelin. Oh et mon père est tombé en dépression et a perdu son job…Je vais continuer a écrire mais soyez patients je vous en pris…Vos comments m'ont beaucoup remonter le moral, merci à tous(tes). Merci aussi pour votre compréhension.

Sabaku-no-neko


End file.
